narakus terrible deed
by DevilChild666
Summary: i dont know why irated this so high, it should only be PG13..but, you'll see, ok summary: NARKAU DID WHAT! KAGOME! INUYASHA AND KAGOME!


Hey guys its been a while since I have written for fanfiction..i couldn't figure out what kinda story I wanted to write, but last night a brilliant idea came! So I am gonna write (actually its just like my old story ^.^)  
  
~~  
  
**Be with you**  
  
~in the forest~  
  
Kikyo: Does that girl mean more to you than I do?  
  
Inuyasha searched his mind for a right reason to that question. He thought constantly, then rose his head and said the first thing that popped into his head, not knowing kagome was behind the tree beside him.  
  
Inuyasha: ALL SHE IS TO ME IS A JEWEL SHARD DETECTOR!! *pause*  
  
Kagome was shocked, she had no idea inuyasha thought this about her. She sobs quietly, hoping his senses wouldn't pick her up. They didn't either, he was busy waiting for kikyo's reaction.  
  
Kikyo: .inuyasha.. *walks to him and collapses in his arms* how I have longed to be with you, once again..  
  
(if your gonna flame me.SORRY, I am a sucky writer)  
  
kagome thought it would be safe to look at the two of them, she turned the corner of the tree, and saw them. Kikyo and kagome's eyes met, kikyo pushed off of inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo: Apparently she doesn't agree with your decision..  
  
Just as kikyo had said that, her soul cariers carried her away, this time kikyo didn't say anything, she floated away, inuyasha watched her, then turned around to see kagome watching her too, but to inuyasha, all he could think about was 'her beautiful face is being stained with those tears..' (*gag*) kagome looked down to him, from watching kikyo leave, she stood up slowly, edged back  
  
Inuyasha: k~kagome..  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she knew she would cry her eyes if she said anything to him, so she turned around~  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could run away, he couldn't bare it that she was crying over him. She was shielding her eyes, so inuyasha didn't see how horrible her face looked, but all inuyasha could see was how beautiful she was.  
  
Kagome: LET ME GO  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry, I didnt~  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
By force inuyasha had to let go, and she ran off, inuyasha cursed in the ground, cuz he couldn't get up and tell kagoe how he felt..and how sorry he was. Kagome was running, blindly crying out loud, she couldn't stand it, how could he like a dead body, better than her, she helped him find the shards, and would do anything for him. She cried even more, then she ran into a soft thing, and fell backwards, she looked up to see what she hit.  
  
Kagome: NARAKU!!  
  
Kagome looked all around her, but then remember she left her bow and arrows back with inuyasha.  
  
Naraku: *laughes* kagome.searching for your arrows, are you? Are you going to shoot me again? I don't think so..  
  
Naraku pulled her up by her shirt, to were she was 2 inches from his face, she squirmed, trying to get out of his grip, but she couldn't, she tried to scream, but by then naraku was kissing her, and throwing himself on her, she was mortified, she tried to run (but it was kinda impossible.naraku is ON TOP OF HER) but she couldn't. she was thinking, 'INUYASHA WERE ARE YOU' but there is no way he could here her. Kagome had fainted, she couldn't tell when,  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!! KAGOME!! Where are you?! *doin that flying thing he does*  
  
Inuyasha jumped along the tree tops, then all the sudden he smelt narkau~no wait~kagome~no, BLOOD?! He stopped, then jumped down, and saw kagome, naked, sprawled out (for people who don't get it yet, naraku raped kagome) with blood everywere, he was so upset he couldn't bare it, but he needed to keep calm, kagome was in danger, he shed his outer jacket (some1 please tell me in a review what its called.I forgot) and covered her in it, then scooped her up, and ran back to camp as fast as he could. By the time kagome had woken up, she felt the wind, which felt pretty good to her, and she she say a familiar face~  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Kagome jumped, still thinking she was in need of rescue  
  
Inuyasha: calm down..WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?! so much for keeping calm  
  
Kagome fainted again, she had lost so much blood it ws hard for her to stay awake, when they finally got to camp, inuyasha rushed her into keade's hut.  
  
Inuyasha: *watching kagome as he layed her down on the mat* will she be~  
  
Kagome moved over in her sleep  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: Zzzzz  
  
Keade: inuyasha, ye must let me tend to kagome's wounds, and let kagome get some rest before ye can question kagome..  
  
Inuyasha: *grr* alright, old hag, but don't hurt her.. *sits down*  
  
Keada: what are ye doing?  
  
Inuyasha: what does it look like?  
  
Keada: inuyasha, ye must leave  
  
Inuyasha: ..ok *walks out agitated*  
  
Miroku: INUYASHA! Whats up?  
  
Inuyasha just ignored him and walked to a familiar tree, jumped up in it, andstarred at the hut doors.  
  
Sango: hmmm, do you think maybe it has to do with kagome, miroku?  
  
Shippo: *jumps up on miroku's shoulder* SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KAGOME?!?  
  
Sango: I don't know, I'll go check, shippo  
  
Sango walked in and screamed  
  
Sango: WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO KAGOME?!  
  
Keada: .sango, we must wait till kagome is fully healed, and rested before we can question her  
  
Sango looked over kagome, she had bruises everywere, she wandered if this was the doing of an oridary thieve, or something worse. All inuyasha could think is 'how could I leave her so unprotected like that?' or 'if I hadn't said that, none of this stuff would've happened!' inuyasha flinched, miroku and shippo were jibber~jabbering about what could've happened to kagome.  
  
Shippo: I bet kagome was to tired to look for the shards, and inuyasha got mad..  
  
Inuyasha: BRAT!! No, I would never do that to kagome! *bangs him on the head a lot*  
  
Miroku: well then, inuyasha, enlighten us, what happened?  
  
Inuyasha: .  
  
Miroku: does it have to do with lady kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha: *flinched, jerked his head around* uh..yeah  
  
Miroku: I see~  
  
Right then sango burst out of the tent  
  
Sango: KAGOME HAS AWOKEN!  
  
Inuyasha got off his feet, and ran as fast as his feet could take him to her side (isn't this the sappiest?)  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME?! Are you ok?  
  
Kagome: inuyasha?! *tries to cover herself, but relizes she already is* inuyasha..O INUYASHA!  
  
Kagome tried to jump up and cry on his shoulder, but the pain was to much, so she fell back, sango was on her other said, she had her hand, and had her hand placed on her head, sango relized kagome had always been with her in times of kohawku (how do you spell that) so she wanted to comfort kagome in the best way possible, even though she had no idea what the problem was.  
  
Sango: kagome, what happened to you?  
  
Kagome suddenly had flashbacks and cried to her self, but then grabbed for sango, she cried on sango's lap. Just then miroku and shippo walked in.  
  
Shippo: KAGOME! *runs to her, and hugs her, but wont let go*  
  
Inuyasha looked up  
  
Inuuyasha: kagome, what happened to you?!  
  
Kagome was to ashamed to tell him what had happened  
  
Kagome: um..*sob* I fell..  
  
Everyone: @.@  
  
Sango: kagome, that cant be it, your covered in bruises..  
  
Kagome: just drop it *sob* I don't want to talk about it, OK!? *starts crying even more, and turns to inuyasha* inuyasha, if I'm so useless..i'll leave, I thought I meant more to you than that!  
  
Everyone looked at inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
  
Everyone then turned there attention to kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: *to kagome* kagome, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean anything I said to her~  
  
Miroku: I knew it *quietly*  
  
Sango, shippo, and keade: shhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Inuyasha: ..  
  
Kagome: inyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: ?  
  
Kagome: do you mean that?  
  
~~  
  
o GO ME!! My hands and back both hurt now, so until my next chapter.HAVE FUN!! *15 reveiws until I write the next chapter, now I know that's a lot, but that's the point* 


End file.
